Their Own Paradise
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: The newly wedded Denise and Moray get the delight of their life when they learn that Denise is pregnant. Follow them as they deal with running their separate businesses, dealing with pregnancy and raising a child. Poll on profile for gender of baby!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first The Paradise fic. It supports my love of Denise and Moray. It takes place a year after the end of Series 2 and about 6 months after Denise and Moray's wedding and Denise owns and runs with help from Mrs Ballentine, 'The Boudoir' where her uncle's shop used to be. It is completely my own creation. Future apologies for the grammar but the Mrs Turner's dialogue is like that so it gives the authenticity of the dialect she speaks im. Enjoy x

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that would be recognised, all credit goes to the BBC and Emile Zola for the original book. I own all of the original characters that you don't recognise.

* * *

Their Own Paradise

Denise's heavy eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight poured through the flowered curtains. Her golden hair splayed out across the pillow, sticking slightly to her milky skin and still in noticeable ringlets from the day's work before.

She yawned as sat up, she felt something wrapped around her waist. She flipped back the silken covers to see John's arms round her waist, they were scattered with brown hairs and light freckles. His broad and tone chest glowed in the morning light as John opened his eyes slowly.

"Good Morning, darling" he said propping himself up on the pillow smiling at Denise.

"Morning John" she said as she bent down and kissed him softly.

John deepened the kiss as he rolled her over on her back and kissed up her stomach, passed her pert breasts and to her lips. Her milky skin became hot under his smooth ministrations, as his wife became putty in his strong hands. Underneath him, Denise smiled as she giggled in delight like a small child. He rolled over to the side table and grabbed his trusty pocket watch, which was gilded gold, that sat on the side table. He checked the time which was 6 o'clock, that gave them precisely 2 hours until they had to go to work.

Denise kissed his shoulder as she looked over it.

"We have 2 hours till work, I'd prefer to stay in bed with you all day, John" she said

"What time is your doctor's appointment, darling?" John asked as he put down his watch and turned to Denise.

"1:30, sweetheart. What if I'm not?" She smiled weakly as she pulled her back on her nightgown that had recently been on the floor following their 'midnight shenanigans'.

"I'd love you any other way, Mrs Moray" he said with a smile as he kissed her again.

"I'm still getting used to that, Mrs Denise Moray" she said chuckled softly.

Just then, Denise darted out of bed with her hand covering her mouth and dashed towards the bathroom and threw up in the toilet that had just been installed in their house.

Denise and Moray lived in a small country house near the Paradise, it was a large plot of land which on it stood a and contained a vast field which fueled Denise's new passion horseback riding. She owned a white horse named Cherry and Moray himself owned a black stallion named Midnight, the couple enjoyed riding around the estate.

Denise returned looking pale and sickly. She sat on the bed and slowly fell backwards until her head hit the pillow again.

"Darling, as your husband I'm not allowing you to leave this house. Mrs Ballentine can look after 'The Boudoir' today. You need to rest, I will request that Dr Hounslow come here" Moray said softly but with an edge of authority.

"John, I feel so sick" she moaned. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her forehead affectionately.

"I'll send Mrs Turner up with some food and medicine, darling. I'll be home just as soon as I can." He said as he began to dress. He stepped into his drawers and socks. He pulled on his ivory shirt, a peacock blue waistcoat, a canary yellow tie and a pair of maroon striped trousers paired with a matching blazer.

"You look great, sweetheart" Denise said. Moray left swiftly and returned minutes later with a short, plump, kind-looking woman known as Mrs Turner. She held a tray holding a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of tea for Denise.

" 'Lo Denise, I got a cuppa an' a bowl o' oatmeal for ya, Don' you worry Mr Moray, I'll look af'ter th' young lass" said Mrs Turner in a thick Scottish accent.

"I'd better be going, sweetheart" Moray said attaching his pocket watch to the chain on his waistcoat, then kissed her lightly on the head and squeezed her hand lightly. Moray left for the Paradise and left Denise in the capable hands of Mrs Turner.

Elsie Turner had been employed by Moray and Denise after the bought the house and needed servants. Denise had known Elsie from Peebles and knew she was looking for a job, Mrs Turner was a plump woman, short in height, had dark at auburn hair which she wore in a bun and held in place by a bonnet. She was a mother figure towards Denise and towards all members of staff. She was head cook in the scullery and provided the young couple with home cooked meals each night, she lived in a cottage near by. Her husband Mr Turner or Frank Turner was the butler and occasionally Moray's valet.

"So Denise, what's wrong with ya?" She asked softly with a voice laden with sympathy, as she dabbed a cold water soaked flannel on Denise's forehead.

"I've been suspecting for ages, Elsie. What happened when you were pregnant with Harriet?" Asked Denise as she was calmed by the elder woman.

"I started throwin' up and feelin' faint. I've had my suspicions of youse being pregnant for a long time, lass. Better see what Dr Hounslow says though" Mrs Turner said.

"Yes, I think that is best." said Denise sleepily as she drifted back to sleep.

Hours later

"Denise"

Denise heard a soft voice and somebody shaking her.

She opened her eyes as she took in the picture of Mrs Turner above her.

"Dr Hounslow is here, lass. I'm sending him in" Mrs Turner said

Mrs Turner opened the door and let a man walk in. The man was tall, silver hair and bristly whiskers, smartly dressed and holding a brown doctors bag.

"Hello, Mrs Moray. My name is Dr Hounslow, I'll be examining you today. So what seems to be the problem?" He asked as he sat next to her on a chair by the bed.

"I've been feeling sick and light headed for a few weeks now. I thought it was just a cold but when I found out I hadn't bled in a month. It confirmed my suspicions" said Denise.

"May I see your stomach, Mrs Moray?" asked Dr Hounslow

"Not a problem, Doctor" Denise said lifting her night gown, showing her belly.

The man put his warm hands on her stomach and poked and prodded. He then put wooden horn shaped thing against her stomach and put his ear to it.

"There are two healthy heartbeats, Mrs Moray. You are indeed with child. I suggest you take things easy and don't stress." Dr Hounslow said as he got up and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Doctor" Denise said hiding her happiness and elation.

Dr Hounslow exited the room and Mrs Turner returned.

"So?" she asked

"I'm with child" she said happily

"Congratulations, lass" Mrs Turner said as she squeezed Denise into a warm bear hug.

Now what daunted Denise's mind was how she would tell her husband that she was carrying his child.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope I did Moray and Denise justice. I hope to make this into a multi-chapter if I get enough reviews. Please review, they are truly appreciated.

rosesbymidnight x


	2. Chapter 2- Daddy Dearest

Hello, thank you for reading and the lovely reviews. This chapter was my favourite to write. Enjoy x

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that would be recognised, all credit goes to the BBC and Emile Zola for the original book. I own all of the original characters that you don't recognise.

* * *

Daddy Dearest

Moray ran his hand through his hair as he sat in his office. He was leafing through the order book for that week that included new French delicacies from Le Bon Marché sent to him from the newly married Clemence. He was worried sick about Denise but knew she was in safe hands with Mrs Turner. The was a knock at the door knock and made him jump.

Dudley entered Moray's office looking perky as normal.

"Good Morning, Moray" he said cheerily.

"Hello, Dudley" Moray answered.

"I haven't seen Denise in the window of The Boudoir, is there something the matter?" Dudley asked.

"Denise thinks she's with child and is sick at the moment, Mrs Turner is looking after her. When did you and Aisling know?" He asked Dudley who he considered as his closest friend.

"She started throwing up and became very dizzy. We waited a few months and when her stomach began to grow, we knew." answered Dudley.

Dudley Byrne was married to his childhood sweetheart Irish immigrant Aisling Murray, they had three sons: Aidan, Eamon and Tommy. Aisling worked as a teacher at the local school, she often met up with Denise for tea.

"I sent for Dr Hounslow to check on her. How do I know that I won't be a terrible father?" he asked Dudley frustrated.

"You couldn't be more terrible that your father, god forbid you ever turned out like him" said Dudley.

Dudley was right, Moray never turned out like his father. Moray's father Frank was an abusive drunken that had battered his mother Rose in his teenage years. That was when Moray started working at Emersons where he met the one the only Dudley Byrne. When George Emerson passed away he left Emersons in his will to Moray and his brother Lord Glendenning.

Moray built up his empire with help of Lord Glendenning's money and his wife Fiona who was tragically killed by a beam that fell on her and subsequently killed her.

"I would never raise my hand to Denise or my child. I think I can give the father thing a go" he said cheerily

"I've got an idea, why don't you go home and see Denise and I'll run the store until you get back. Good idea?" He asked

"Brilliant! Thank you, Dudley" said Moray as he jumped up, put on his blazer and jolted out of the room.

Back at the Moray household-

Denise was sat in the library pacing around, talking to herself. She was contemplating how to tell her husband she was pregnant. She then sat down on her chair, it was soft, pink suede seat that her mother used to sit in when she was little, after her mother died, her father would sit for days and nights talking to it like she was still there.

_Flashback_

_Victor Lovett sat in the small cottage in Peebles he shared with his young daughter Denise, it was 3 months after he had lost his dear wife Madge. He had not yet told the poor girl that her mother had passed on, he had just sent her away to his brother Edmund's. He was a tall, strong framed man with brown eyes, brown hair, and a bristly beard to match, he worked as a carpenter and was an expert in the trade._

_He heard a knock on the cottage front door, took a great inhalation of breath and opened it. There stood a little girl no less than 6 years wearing a tattered dress, socks that were odd and pulled up and down and worn brown shoes. The little girl had twinkling sapphire eyes that bore into his very heart, he knew he had to tell her. Victor took his daughter by the hand and led her into the small sitting room. There was three chairs in the sitting room: a dark blue velvety upholstered one for Denise, a marroon arm chair for Victor and a pink suede like one for Madge. Victor sat down in his and as Denise went to sit in her's Victor stopped her._

_"Denise, love. Come and sit on mummy's chair" he said softly._

_"Won't mummy be angry, this is her seat" asked Denise, puzzled._

_"She won't Denise, come sit next to daddy" said Victor._

_"Where's mummy? Has she gone to the market?" Denise asked as she sat on the chair swinging her legs, innocently._

_"Mummy has gone away, darling" Victor said as tears pricked his eyes._

_"Have you had a fight? Is she coming back?" Denise asked._

_"Mummy isn't coming back, Mummy got sick and isn't coming back. She's gone to live with grandad and grandma" He said as a tears rolled down his chiseled face._

_"Mummy has gone to heaven?" Asked Denise, whispering the last bit._

_"Yes, sweetie" said Victor has he enveloped his daughter in his arms as she started to cry into his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly, consoling her._

_"Does mummy still love me?" sniffled Denise looking up to her father with her pooling blue eyes, she had trails of tears down her face and her eyes had become blood-shot slightly._

_"Of course she does, my flower. We'll be ok, you and I. Lovett's are unbeatable" he said quoting his late father._

_End of Flashback_

Denise's eyes were brimming with tears as she replayed the moment in her mind for that was the last time she saw her father, he was killed 2 days later when his workshop collapsed and crushed him. She was then sent to an orphanage and then legally adopted by her uncle Edmund, then she lived with her mother's sister Paulette until she was old enough to travel to work in her uncle's shop.

She sat in her mother's seat and placed her hand on her abdomen, somehow feeling her baby there. She was to be a mother. She let the tears flow however these were tears of happiness.

John entered the house, he stopped momentarily to take in the silence that befell the house. Months from now the house would be full of cries, he smiled to himself.

Denise was practicing how she would tell him. She tried out many voices, ones that sounded desperate, ones that sounded sexual, ones that sounded psychotic. In the end she just huffed and exclaimed.

"How am I meant to tell my husband I'm pregnant!". She heard the door slam closed, she turned around and saw Moray. John walked towards her, spun her around in his arms and then kissed her deeply and sweetly.

"We're going to have a child" he said against her lips, containing his content.

"Yes, you are to be daddy dearest" she laughed lightly and kissed him again.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I loved writing that! Please review and I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Gender of the baby and/or name ideas? I'd love to hear your suggestions! Thanks for reading x

Marshmallows and kisses,

rosesbymidnight x


End file.
